¿Más fácil cuando creces?
by kakatsushi
Summary: Toph quiere irse con Zuko a su viaje-cambia-vidas. Sokka no está de acuerdo. Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**¿Más fácil cuando creces?**

* * *

Toph quiere irse con Zuko a su viaje-cambia-vidas. Sokka no está de acuerdo. **Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

Disclaimer: El genial equipo Bryke y todos los encargados en crear y distribuir "Avatar" son sus dueños. Yo no tengo nada ni hago dinero escribiendo FF.

* * *

— ¿Me estás diciendo que sí te irás con Zuko? ¡¿Con Zuko?!

Toph dejó de empacar sus escasas pertenencias y giró la cabeza frunciendo el ceño a Sokka.

No que lo pudiera ver en realidad, pero a lo largo de su vida como "abusadora" se había dado cuenta del efecto de intimidación que causaba cuando fijaba sus ojos nublados en alguien.

Mordió por dentro su mejilla para no reír cuando sintió al chico-boomerang brincar asustado.

— Primero: ¿Por qué dices su nombre como si fuera el enemigo? Y segundo: ¿Qué hay de malo en irme con él? — Cuestionó cruzando los brazos en su pecho y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no gritarle.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Por años Toph había estado insistiendo al Señor del Fuego: no acosando como todos los demás insinuaban, que tuvieran su viaje-cambia-vidas-como-no-había-prometido-pero-estaba-implicado-que-era-su-turno y por fin Zuko había aceptado. Sokka evidentemente sabía lo mucho que había deseado ése momento, era prácticamente el último eslabón para ser parte completamente del grupo y ahora que finalmente el de ojos dorados había aceptado, el de la tribu agua tiraba una pataleta para que no fuera con él.

Lo escuchó emitir algo similar a un gruñido.

— No lo entiendes, Toph: ¡Zuko es el enemigo!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya habíamos acordado que flamitas está del lado de los chicos buenos!

Gritó ya molesta.

Ah no, había tenido que acos-insistir a Zuko que buscaran a Aang para que les prestara a Appa y así realizar de manera correcta su viaje ¡Y ella detestaba volar! Eso sin contar los años utilizando su amistad con Iroh para que convenciera a su nieto… ¡No iba a echar por la borda todo el esfuerzo sólo porque Sokka tenía uno de sus modos extraños!

El de ojos azules carraspeó tratando de reajustar su temperamento.

— Escucha, Toph. — Colocó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla, apoyando el codo sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, tratando de dar un efecto de madurez; pero la chica sólo levantó una ceja. Suspiró. — Tú… bueno, tú… ¡Ya sabes!... Ya no eres… Hmm…

— Creo que Sokka trata de decir que te has convertido en una señorita y que no deberías viajar sola con un chico. — Agregó Zuko sonriendo de medio lado, burlonamente, llegando hasta ellos e interrumpiendo su camino antes de llegar al bisonte volador para dejar sus pertenencias.

Bajó su pequeña mochila de viaje sabiendo que estaría un buen rato allí tratando de impedir que Toph se arrepintiera de viajar con él…. A solas…

Eso y mofándose del otro joven.

Sokka lo miró de manera acusatoria.

Estaba claro el Señor del Fuego había notado lo mismo que él, literalmente se lo había dicho a la maestra tierra, pero, a diferencia de Zuko, Sokka no se encontraba especialmente contento por el cambio de la chica.

Ella había ganado centímetros en su estatura y en otros lugares llamativos de su anatomía. También, su cintura parecía haberse hecho más pequeña; los rasgos de su rostro se habían hecho más finos y en general su manera ruda de ser ahora resultaba exageradamente atractiva.

A pesar de aún mantener un noviazgo con Suki, el chico del boomerang no podía negar que extrañaba los sonrojos de Toph cuando él hacía algo lindo por ella… Honestamente aún no estaba preparado para verla interesarse en otro chico y sabía que eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero ¿por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser Zuko quien llamara su atención?

No estaba ciego, podía notar como las cosas lentamente se estaban haciendo mutuas. Cada día el par estaba acercándose más. Veía con desagrado como Toph se sonrojaba al escuchar la voz de Zuko y como él dejaba que su mirada dorada se posara sobre la joven ciega con un aire de ensoñación. Ella no podía notar cosas como esas ¿No?

Y si lo hacía ¿Por qué no lo detenía?

Apretó los puños.

— ¡Exacto! — Gritó y sujetó a la joven por los hombros sacudiéndola ligeramente fuerte. — Tienes que escucharme, Zuko no tiene buenas intensiones contigo.

El mencionado maestro fuego resopló indignado.

— ¡Hey! Me costó demasiado trabajo saber que mi honor lo tengo cuando hago lo correcto como para que técnicamente me acuses de violador.

Sokka llegó hasta Zuko encarándolo directamente; ojos furiosos azules sobre dorados molestos.

— No creas que no he notado como la miras. Sé perfectamente que tus pensamientos no son para nada honor…

— ¡Nunca haría algo incorrecto con ella! — Se defendió dando un paso atrás al mismo tiempo en que se sonrojaba y movía los brazos tratando de defenderse. Por un momento notó que su plan se le había volteado y ahora él era quién estaba siendo molestado.

Apretó los dientes.

Tonto tipo indeciso el de la tribu agua.

— ¿Y a ti eso en qué te afecta? Eres nuestro amigo, Sokka, pero lo que flamitas y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia. — Interrumpió Toph dejando atónitos a los jóvenes, haciendo que sus mandíbulas cayeran y se mantuvieran en silencio durante varios segundos.

¿Acaso ella había implicado que…?

Sokka perdió color tornándose enfermamente pálido.

Zuko ganó color volviéndose graciosamente rojo.

Toph giró dándoles la espalda.

— ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Aceptas que…? ¿Zuko y tú? — Trató de cuestionar el no maestro sintiendo que sus pulmones habían colapsado junto con su cerebro.

¿Por qué se ponía así si tenía a Suki? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Mientras el de ojos dorados la observó esperando una respuesta, ella apretó los puños ajena a la incógnita.

Por años había estado enamorada de Sokka y él le había dejado claro con sus acciones que sólo la veía como a una amiga, o peor aún; una hermana pequeña. Por tanto tiempo Toph había estado esperando que él la notara de una manera diferente ¿Y se le ocurría hacerlo justo cuando ella descubría que él no era el único chico disponible? ¿Por qué cuando estaba notando a Zuko como un hombre y no un amigo y él parecía hacer lo mismo con ella?

Gruñó y giró encarando al no maestro apuntándolo con un dedo.

— Escúchame bien Sokka, si a alguien debo responderle eso es a Zuko, no a ti. Tú no tienes ningún derecho a…

Y entonces el de ojos azules la abrazó sintiendo que estaba a punto de perderla, la ansiedad por evitar que eso pasara lo había llevado a actuar sin pensar, sólo dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de que Toph se iba a ir, sin él y que quizás regresaría con Zuko actuando de una manera que le resultaba muy familiar, pero que era terrorífica si pensaba en abrazos o besos entre esos dos.

El maestro fuego tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás no sabiendo qué hacer ni cómo actuar ante un momento que podría cambiar todo.

¿Por qué había esperado tanto para darle a ella una respuesta afirmativa?

— Toph, no tienes que ir con él, podríamos…

— ¡Suéltame Sokka!

Gracias a su grito reaccionó notando que ella se controlaba para no usar su elemento contra el chido de la tribu agua evitando así lastimarlo y aunque él en verdad deseaba usar un poco de fuego sabía que debía contenerse también, puesto que su "rival" no llevaba consigo su espada para hacerle frente.

— No hasta que…

Cuando iba a caminar hacia ellos con intenciones de separarlos Toph les recordó exactamente quien era ella lanzando un grito de desesperación ahogado y girando el brazo del chico-boomerang aplicándole una llave, dejándolo en el piso.

Después se puso de cuclillas para verlo directo a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Te quiero Sokka, pero no de la misma manera de antes. Tengo que continuar con mi vida y no puedo ni quiero seguir esperándote. — Se puso de pie y tomó la muñeca del completamente desconcertado Señor del Fuego arrastrándolo hacia Appa. — Vamos por ése viaja combia-vidas, flamitas, he estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo.

Zuko sonrió recomponiéndose.

Una parte de él se sentía mal por Sokka, pero él ya había tenido su oportunidad y era momento de que el de la cicatriz explorara una nueva oportunidad a lado de la terca Maestra Tierra. Lo que sentía por ella bien valía ser experimentado.

— Bien. Inicio guiando yo primero a Appa y después tú.

— ¡Ciega, Zuko! Estoy ciega ¿Recuerdas? — Respondió golpeando la tierra y haciéndoles un escalón gigante para que se colocaran en sus posiciones de viaje.

El de ojos dorados se sonrojó.

— Lo siento, yo no quise…

— Sólo conduce flamitas.

En cualquier otra circunstancia le habría reclamado por su forma mandona de ser, pero no cuando sus ojos nublados resplandecían con emoción por la aventura en la que estaban por embarcarse. Además ella se había colocado desde la montura lo más cercana a él.

Sujetó las cuerdas y con el clásico "Yip yip" hizo que el enorme bisonte despegara.

* * *

Katara y Aang se miraban sin saber qué decirle al chico de ojos azules que miraba tristemente el cielo por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos.

Habían contemplado desde la distancia la escena completa y aunque sentían que debían expresarle a Sokka su apoyo también estaban conscientes que la culpa era de él por haber notado sus sentimientos demasiado tarde.

— Deberías decirle algo, es tu hermano. — Aconsejó Aang soltando la mano de su novia y dándole una suave palmada de apoyo en la espalda.

Katara le frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? Tú eres un chico, tú deberías saber qué decirle. — Recomendó nada amable la morena regresándole la palmadita con un empujón.

Aang rió por lo bajo de manera incomoda y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuñado sobando su nuca pensando desesperadamente qué podría decirle.

Cuando llegó a él; aun en el piso y con el rostro hacia abajo notó que sus hombros se sacudían. Tragó sintiéndose más nervioso, no esperaba que estuviera llorando.

— Sokka… Me imagino que debes sentirte mal, pero… Bueno, ya sabes… Toph y Zuko…

— Ellos regresarán Aang. — Afirmó en un extraño tono de voz el chico del boomerang haciendo que el Avatar se pusiera más nervioso.

— Claro, claro, por supuesto que regresarán. Digo, tienen que devolverme a Appa, pero…

— No me refiero a eso. Regresarán muy pronto, tal vez sea cuestión de minutos u horas.

Aang miró por sobre su hombro a su novia pidiéndole apoyo puesto que la voz un poco psicodélica de Sokka no le ayudaba a sus nervios, además aún estaba moviéndose extrañamente llorando.

Katara sólo lo miró igualmente perdida y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Aang suspiró y se sentó junto al de la coleta.

— En realidad creo que tardarán más que eso, Sokka.

Finalmente el de ojos azules explotó demostrando que se sacudía porque estaba riendo y no llorando como el Avatar creía.

— Olvidaron sus equipajes, Aang. Iré a esconder el de Zuko, así no podrán irse de nuevo. — Aclaró poniéndose de pie y tratando de alcanzar la pequeña mochila de viaje que había olvidado el maestro fuego, pero Katara se lo impidió con un látigo de agua.

— ¡Madura Sokka! Toph lo eligió a él.

El maestro aire se quedó sentado en el piso viendo la discusión familiar que crecía a metros de él; ya estaba acostumbrado a escenas como ésa.

— Pero regresará y entonces le demostraré que Zuko no es una buena opción.

Se recostó mirando las nubes y dejando que ellos resolvieran sus propios problemas, cuando lo necesitaran entonces intervendría, no antes.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y después la dejó salir lentamente.

— ¡No te metas Sokka! ¡Déjalos en paz! Si ellos se equivocan o aciertan no es cosa tuya.

— ¡Pero es Toph! ¡No puedo dejar que Zuko se aproveche de ella!

Sonrió de medio lado pensando en lo extraño que resultaba lo que había dicho su amigo.

— ¡Ja! Es más fácil que Toph se "aproveche" de él.

Bueno, a pesar de todo, por lo menos su novia creía lo mismo que él.

Sonrió pensando en que en realidad sería divertido ver lo que pasaba en ése extraño triangulo romántico. Además, él junto con Katara, tendrían primera fila para observar, intervenir y ayudarlos.

Sólo podía confiar en lo que Roku le había dicho sobre que el amor se hacía más fácil conforme crecía.

Tenía que ser cierto… ¿Verdad?

No podía ser más complicado de lo que era en ése momento ¿Cierto?

¡Oh! Inocente, inocente Avatar.

* * *

_Aún sigo muy impactada con el final del libro tres de Korra… Es que todo fue tan… Admito que lloré en la escena final viendo a Jinora así (Notando la gran referencia a Aang) y luego por Korra : (_

_Ahora toca esperar a que inicie el último libro T.T_

_La última vez que esperamos. _

_Desde hace mucho tiempo quería escribir un ToKo y por un momento quise escribir algo dramático pero mis sentimientos con la serie no dan para eso en estos momentos xD _

_No más… T.T _

_Eso que dijo Roku sólo me hizo pensar: "¡Bah! Tuviste suerte" porque en realidad… ¡Pff! Y más viendo lo poco que han mostrado de las relaciones del equipo se nota que fue un gran enredo todo xD_


End file.
